


Virgo, With Hair For Days

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: Nicole plans a birthday celebration for Waverly.  It's lovely.But the real celebration comes when they get back to the homestead.  Alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a need to write a happy birthday to Waverly. A Virgo. As we near the end of Virgo's reign.
> 
> *pulls sword from scabbard and points it to the sky* "And there shall be hair tucking!"

"Gosh, that was so much fun!" Waverly spun past Nicole, skipping into the darkened front room of the homestead. 

"I'm glad you liked it," Nicole smiled, moving to flick on a nearby lamp. 

"And everybody was there!" 

"Mmhm," Nicole affirmed, setting all manner of gift bags—most of them bursting with colorful tissue paper—and a healthy stack of birthday cards on the kitchen table.  Glitter seemed to spill from everywhere and Nicole shook her head, brushing the smooth wooden surface with her palm.  "Want me to get your balloons out of the truck?" 

"Hmm?  Oh, no, they'll be fine 'till morning," she waved toward the door as she moved to fill a glass of water at the tap.  "You want?" 

Nicole looked up to watch her lean against the counter and stretch up to grab another glass.  _Boy, do_ _I_.  She still felt a little buzzed from the gin and tonics she'd consumed at the restaurant, but it was a pleasant warmth and a subtle giddiness more than anything else.  She took a seat at the table and rested her chin in her palm as she watched her girlfriend fill another glass without waiting for her answer. 

She'd actually been surprised with how open Waverly had been with her public displays of affection this evening. Granted, it was mostly family and their closest friends like Doc and Dolls who were basically family anyway.  But Waverly hadn't been shy to press small kisses here and there against Nicole's lips, despite how newly revealed their relationship was.  Nothing overtly sexual, of course.  Nothing that would embarrass them or their fellow diners.  But, thinking back on the evening, Nicole couldn't remember a moment when Waverly's body hadn't been making some form of contact with her own.  A shoulder leaning into hers.  A hand on her thigh, their fingers intertwined.  She smiled a languid, close-lipped smile at the memory and sighed. 

"Here ya go, babe," Waverly chimed, taking the seat next to hers and pushing the glass toward her. Nicole took the proffered glass, their fingers brushing with the exchange, and took a long, slow drink.  "Everything okay?" 

"Hmm?"  

"You haven't said anything since we got home," Waverly said, concerned. 

"Oh, just thinkin'," Nicole drawled, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Waverly's ear. 

" I see," Waverly smirked.  "I can't believe you planned all of that tonight, it was wonderful!" 

"Well," Nicole's hand settled on Waverly's and she began to rub lazy circles with her thumb, "I had help.  Gus was a lifesaver." 

"Thank you," Waverly said, her eyes steady on Nicole's.  Her words sincere. 

"You're welcome, Wave.  Happy birthday," she said again.  She'd lost count of how many times she had said the words since they woke up curled up against each other this morning.  Since the easy and unhurried kisses had turned into the heady breaths of their lazy morning love making.  Since before Nicole had stumbled down the stairs, fiery hair a comical mess, to make the brunette breakfast in bed.  She wasn't sure of the exact number and didn't really care.  "You look beautiful tonight," she sighed, lifting Waverly's hand to her mouth and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

"You said that already," Waverly giggled, "like, a lot." 

"Well, I meant it." 

"You look tired," Waverly frowned, "maybe we should get you to bed." 

"Maybe," Nicole agreed. 

"Nicole," Waverly said, eyes on the table between them. 

"Mm?" 

"This was—I mean, it was, uh—I think this was the best birthday I've ever had," she whispered, finally looking up.  Nicole was immediately in what Waverly referred to as her 'Code Red Comfort Mode' ( _'Get it?  Red?  Code Red?'  Waverly had snorted at her own joke_ ) at the sight of the tears forming in those beautiful brown eyes.  She dropped to her knees on the kitchen floor in front of the little brunette's chair and pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing as much of herself against Waverly as possible while whispering hushed assurances against her ear. 

Waverly chuckled awkwardly, sniffing and wiping at her tears as she pulled away from the hug, "It's not a bad thing, Nicole." 

"The hell it isn't," Nicole fired back.  

"Nicole..." 

"Jesus, Wave, all we really did was lounge around the house all day, vegging out.  Then, what?  Oh, I made a dinner reservation a week in advance?  Big deal." 

"Nicole." 

"I'm sorry, it just...bothers me, you know?  It's just so easy to let someone know they're important on their birthday and you've never even had a party..." 

"Oh, I had plenty of parties when Gus and Curtis took me in," Waverly laughed, "they were fantastic, really.  It's just too bad nobody wanted to come to them," she sniffled again.  "But, Nicole," she continued, cupping the hedhead's face between her hands, "lounging around all day in my pajamas with you was all I wanted to do for my birthday.  Things have been so...so darn crazy, I just wanted a day of peace and quiet and Netflix and my girlfriend and ice-cream...especially the ice-cream," she winked.  "Then you surprised me with all of our friends and the people we love and somehow managed to keep them civil with one another and we got to get all gussied up and eat great food and laugh and maybe drink a little too much," she was smiling brightly.  "Nic," she pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips, "it was the perfect day." 

Nicole sighed, moving forward for another kiss.  Her grip tightened and she pulled Waverly to the edge of her chair before awkwardly trying to stand and pick the smaller woman up at the same time.  She stumbled backward a bit, knocking over one of the gift bags on the table and eliciting a giggle from Waverly.   

"Bedroom," Waverly husked, her eyes darkening suddenly. 

"Too many," Nicole said, hefting Waverly up higher on her hips, "stairs." 

"Counter?" Waverly cocked an eyebrow. 

"Counter," Nicole agreed, settling Waverly down onto the tiled surface and pushing her against the cabinets.  From there, it was easy enough to push the sparkly, silver dress up the brunette's thighs and settle her own between them, pressing hot kisses to her neck and throat.  Nicole's hand pushed under the dress, gripping Waverly's hips.  She rocked against her mindlessly, loving the taste of her salty skin and the sounds of her ragged breathing.   A roll of paper towels toppled off of the counter and rolled, unraveling as it went, across the kitchen floor just as Nicole pushed Waverly's underwear aside and stroked the length of her wet center. _I'll never look at paper towels the same way, again_ , Waverly considered, throwing her head back against the cabinets and letting out a low humming sound. 

"Off," she managed, lifting herself so Nicole could tug the sticky garment down her legs where she left it to dangle uselessly from one ankle before returning to attack Waverly's mouth.  Her tongue writhed against Waverly's, causing the smaller woman to lower her hands and pull Nicole closer by gripping her ass through her dark slacks.  She wrapped her legs around Nicole and ground herself, as best she could, against the older woman's pelvis.  They were moaning into each other's mouths, their breathing rough through their nostrils, when Nicole finally pushed a hand between them and dipped into Waverly without hesitation. 

The kiss broke briefly for Waverly to gasp before she locked back onto Nicole's mouth, sucking her tongue in time with the rhythm of her thrusting fingers.  Nicole began to move her hips in time with the thrusts as well, letting out a frustrated whimper as she did, before grunting with determination and picking up the pace.  Waverly was bucking against her, now, panting and sweating as she hissed a constant stream of dissolute ' _yes_ _ses_ ' with her eyes squeezed shut. 

Nicole yanked the shiny dress up further, exposing Waverly's clenching stomach muscles before dropping down and shoving her face between the brunette's thighs.  Never losing the cadence of her driving fingers, the young officer began an unrelenting assault of Waverly's clit with her tongue.  Waverly's cries echoed off of the kitchen walls, spurring Nicole on as she sucked and licked the engorged clitoris with exhilarated relish.  The wet sounds of her fingers as they entered and exited Waverly's slippery tunnel was driving the redhead crazy with desire, as she jerked her hips forward but found no relieving purchase. 

She lashed her tongue back and forth with remorseless vigor and, soon, Waverly's inner barriers began to flutter and clench with her impending orgasm.  When it finally crested, Waverly's release was powerful and emotional.  Her head dropped back, smacking the wood of the cabinet doors, and massive tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her chest.  Nicole slowed and stilled her movements, placing, instead, butterfly-light kisses to the angel-soft skin of her inner thighs before rising up to stand in front of her.  She winced at the ache in her knees, but ignored the throbbing in favor of capturing Waverly's lips.  They kissed tenderly, the watery salt of Waverly's tears mixing sensually with the slick, musky taste of her lower weeping self. 

Nicole pushed Waverly's damp hair from her face and peppered her closed eye-lids with comforting kisses, holding her close and rubbing her hands up and down the petite woman's back. 

"Happy birthday," she whispered, pressing more kisses behind Waverly's ear. 

"Mmm." 

"You okay?" 

"Never better," she said limply, sagging against the front of Nicole and sighing. 

"This was the hardest part," she stated, continuing to stroke her girlfriend's back and neck. 

"Hmm?" 

"I had to trade Doc a bottle of _r_ _e_ _a_ _l_ _l_ _y_ _e_ _x_ _p_ _e_ _n_ _s_ _i_ _v_ _e_  whiskey in exchange for keeping Wynonna away from the homestead tonight." 

"Oh?" Waverly pulled back and gave Nicole a lopsided grin.  "How expensive?" 

" _Very_  expensive." 

"Well, then," she said, reaching up to begin undoing Nicole's shirt buttons, she smirked as one hand lowered to cup the taller woman through her pants and grinned wildly at the way she made the officer's knees buckle slightly, "we better make it worth the while." 

   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yeehaw! I guess this is how losers spend their Sundays; writing what is basically porn for people they don't know.


End file.
